Recently, floating image displays have become a developing new technology. In a floating image display, an original image from a display screen is transferred to show a floating image in the air. The development of floating image would be a promising start for human interactive display devices in the future.
While the currently developed floating images still suffer from a number of issues to be solved, such as limited viewing zones of floating images, low qualities of floating images, and etc., how to provide floating images having good qualities and suitable for human interaction has become a prominent task to the industries.